mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Just Can't Get Enough
Just Can't Get Enough is the ninety-sixth level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. To access it, the player must clear seventy levels. Overview A-Side This level mainly consists of several platforms of Steel Blocks. The player starts on the right side of the lowest platform, which has a wall of Steel Blocks in the center connecting it to a much higher platform. There are also two Yellow Blocks, with one to the right between these platforms and the other directly underneath the higher platform. Above this platform, there are three more sets of platforms and gaps separating them, with the lowest having a wide gap and the highest having a narrow one. There are walls and a ceiling of Steel Blocks surrounding these platforms, and the mango is located on the left side of the highest set of platforms. To reach the mango, the player first must reach the platform above the starting platform by using Jam to boost to the Yellow Block to the right and then to the higher Yellow Block, which must be broken by Fury. They must then use Yeah to place the Yellow Block to reach the higher platform with. Once this platform is stood on, the player must fall off of the right side to break the two Yellow Blocks with Fury and then refoot on the higher platform, allowing Yeah to place them again so Jam can reach the first or second set of higher platforms. The player then must use The Block Bridge to retrieve both Yellow Blocks by using them to fall off the level without landing on another Steel Block. Once the player refoots back on the platform, they can then use the two Yellow Blocks to reach the highest set of platforms, where the mango can be obtained. B-Side The B-Side version of this level shares a very similar design, but not only is it flipped horizontally, but there are now six flags on the platform above the starting platform, with two Fury Flags in the center, Jam Flags beside each of them, and Yeah Flags beside each of the Jam Flags. In many instances, passing one of these flags will leave the player unable to clear the level unless they either restart or pass the All Flag at the start of the level. Additionally, much of the platform above the starting platform and the upper half of the wall between them now consist of Ice Blocks instead of Steel Blocks. To reach the mango, the player now must more carefully ascend to each platform by using the two Yellow Blocks to block the beams of the flags without passing any. The Block Bridge must once again be used, and if the player ascends from the left side of the platforms, then they must use the technique again from the highest set of platforms in order to cross to the right side. Gallery A-Side Just Can't Get Enough A2.png|Jam running up the wall of Steel Blocks on the starting platform. Just Can't Get Enough A3.png|Fury standing on the first main platform above the starting platform. Just Can't Get Enough A4.png|Fury standing on the lowest set of gapped platforms. Just Can't Get Enough A5.png|Yeah standing on the middle set of gapped platforms. Just Can't Get Enough A6.png|Yeah using The Block Bridge to refoot with two Yellow Blocks. Just Can't Get Enough A7.png|Yeah standing beside the mango after using the Yellow Blocks to reach the highest set of gapped platforms. B-Side Just Can't Get Enough B1.png|Yeah standing at the start of the B-Side version of this level. Just Can't Get Enough B2.png|Yeah jumping on the Yellow Block to the left of the starting platform. Just Can't Get Enough B3.png|Fury standing on the first main platform above the starting platform. Just Can't Get Enough B4.png|Yeah using Yellow Blocks to block the beams from a Yeah Flag and a Jam Flag. Just Can't Get Enough B5.png|Jam standing on highest set of gapped platforms with Yellow Blocks blocking the beams of a Jam Flag and a Fury Flag. Trivia *The name of this level implies that it is a successor to Can't Get Enough, another level in which the player must use a small quantity of Yellow Blocks to reach a higher platform and then break those Yellow Blocks with Fury to use them again. *This level also appears as the tenth level in the game's demo. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series